Fusion Side Stories
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Series of One-Shots. The Fusion Saga may have ended, but there are still stories that have yet to be told... Rated T-M. New Chapter: Ichigo Vs Runohana
1. The Return of Rukihime

The Return of Rukihime  
OrihimeXIchigoXRukia

 **A.N.: These are side stories that I never bothered to put into the main Fusion Saga. Quite frankly I loved doing the Saga since it invited so many ideas and I enjoyed writing each story. For the record, the ratings for these stories go from T-M and aren't going to be in any particular order.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After the events of the Lost Substitute Arc….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Hearing the doorbell, Orihime got up off the couch. "I wonder who that could be?" She opened the door to find her old friend Rukia Kuchiki standing in the doorway. "Rukia!" The two friends hugged for the first time in forever. "How have you been?"

"Hey, Orihime," Rukia said. Pulling away, Rukia smiled up at her best friend. "I'm doing great. Captain Ukitake let me have a few days off so I decided to come back to Karakura Town and see how everyone's doing."

Letting her come inside her home, Orihime grabbed some tea for them and they sat at her dinner table. Sipping her tea, Orihime giggled as Rukia told her all about the past seventeen months she'd been away. In response, Orihime told her about the things that'd happened to her while Rukia had been gone. She couldn't quite remember a few things that happened regarding Xcution though, which made sense to Rukia. ' _Her mind was heavily influenced by Tsukishima's Fullbring. It's only natural that she'd have a slightly distorted memory….'_

"So tell me, how have you and Ichigo been?" Rukia asked. "I'd imagine that you two are quite close by now, aren't you?" But her happy smile was interrupted when she saw Orihime's frown. "What's the matter?"

"Well…Ichigo and I have been intimate several times but…things just aren't the same. He has been distant ever since he lost his powers. But…" suddenly her tone became optimistic. "Maybe now that he has his powers back he'll be happier now!"

Sipping her tea, Rukia sighed. Orihime was way too nice to try to give Ichigo a nudge. "Perhaps what he needs is a friendly little visit from our old friend Rukihime," she said grinning.

Orihime blushed, the memories of their time spent as Rukihime still fresh in her mind after her fusion with Riruka. "Are you sure?" asked Orihime, who thought of her private times with Ichigo. They were wonderful, to be sure, but she always felt like there was something missing. "On second thought, I like the idea!" she giggled after having made up her mind.

"That's good to hear. I've wanted to reacquaint my relationship for you and Ichigo for over a year," Rukia admitted as she got up. "I've always found fusing with you to be amazing and I've missed you both so much. So, two birds, one stone."

The two moved the table over to the side and stood apart from each other. "You ready?" Rukia asked, popping out of her Gigai with Chappy. Orihime nodded an affirmative and the two began to perform the Fusion Dance, their hearts racing in anticipation for what they would become.

"Fuuuuu-"

"Sion!

"HAAAAAA!"

 _ **A few minutes later….  
**_ **Ichigo's bedroom**

Ichigo was taking a comfortable nap, feeling better now that he had his powers back and his friends and family back to normal. The autumn breeze wafted into the room, helping to ease the tired boy into sleep. He'd spent most of his day chasing after hollows, feeling that thrill again knowing that he could protect others again.

As Ichigo slept on, the window slowly opened and a girl silently snuck into the room. Seeing the sleeping Ichigo, the girl smiled and sat down on the bed. She looked like Orihime but had several different features. One of her eyes was violet and her long orange hair had lines of black running through it. She wore a vest that barely concealed her huge breasts and white pants. Setting down her zanpakuto, the guard in the shape of Orihime's hairpins, the girl straddled his lap and leaned down, her chest pressing against Ichigo's. Caressing his cheek, the girl whispered into his ear. "Ichigo. Wake up, Ichigo. We're waiting."

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?" he muttered before seeing a pair of heterochromia eyes staring right at him. "Who?" He tried to get up, but the girl stopped him. As his vision sharpened, he saw a face he hadn't seen since he'd lost his powers. "Rukihime?"

"Yep!" Without waiting any further, she pressed her lips against Ichigo's, giving him a deep kiss. "Mmmmh…" Ichigo's arms wrapped around her as he quickly got into it, opening his mouth to let her in. When they pulled away the fused girl smiled down at him. "We wanted to surprise you so we became one again. We were hoping…" she purred into his ear as she ran a hand down his chest, making him gasp as she slid her hand under his shirt. "That we could rekindle our relationship with you."

Rolling over, Ichigo kissed her lightly on the forehead before smiling. "Nothing would make me happier than to be with you. Both of you." Sitting up, he pulled off his shirt before turning his attention to Rukihime. The girl smirked as she lay on the bed, pulling the sides of her vest apart to reveal her large bosom. Ichigo leaned down and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, his hand dipping beneath her white pants to rub her moist lips. Rukihime, not used to having a dual sense of pleasure anymore, writhed on the bed as Ichigo sucked on her breasts like a baby.

Rukihime arched her back and cried out when Ichigo slid two fingers into her wet pussy. The fused girl clawed at the bed and cried out in ecstasy as the boy started to pump his fingers in and out. "Ichigo…" she moaned. "Take our pants off…." She didn't want to be hindered by clothes anymore, sitting up and taking off her black and orange vest, tossing it to the floor. Slipping his wet fingers out of her cunt, Ichigo gripped her pants and pulled them away, leaving the girl naked on his bed. Spreading her legs, she beckoned to Ichigo. "Ichigo…" she slurred as Ichigo unzipped his pants, stripping out of them. Now as nude as his fused friend, Ichigo took one of Rukihime's smooth, elegant legs and started to kiss his way up. "That feels good…."

Rukihime's skin was softer than Ichigo had remembered. Reaching her thigh, Ichigo dragged his tongue up her white skin, making the girl claw at the bedsheets with want as he neared her dripping folds. Soon Rukihime could feel the heat of Ichigo's breath on her crotch. Spreading her lips, Ichigo started to lick the orange/black haired girl's pussy, his hands massaging her thighs while doing so. "Ohhh…" she moaned as she spread her legs wide, her body yielding to the pleasure. "Ichigo, use your fingers," she pleaded, "Just like the last time we did it…." She rolled onto her side and beckoned to him.

Smiling, Ichigo wiped his lips of her juices and sidled up to the girl, spooning her. Rukihime lifted a leg and leg Ichigo's fingers reach around and slip into her tight honeypot. "You're so wet…" Ichigo whispered into her ear as his two digits scissored her. "I've missed this."

"Me too." Rukihime closed her eyes and pressed her back against Ichigo's chest as he slid another finger into her, his fingers pumping in and out of her. "Oh! It's too good," she said, her dual senses getting the better of her. "We're…we're gonna cum!"

Turning her head, Ichigo kissed her as he began to finger-fuck her at a faster pace, his hand starting to become soaked with her juices. Closing her eyes, Rukihime moaned into Ichigo's mouth as she came around his fingers, her body seizing up. Wrapping his free arm around her, Ichigo held the girl still as she came, palming her breast as he took his wet fingers out of her. As Rukihime pulled away, she felt Ichigo raise her leg up a little and could feel something hard press against her pussy. "Rukihime," he whispered into her ear as he slowly began to push into her.

"Yessssss…" she hissed as Ichigo's head began to stretch her walls. "Make love to us, Ichigo…." Ichigo held Orihime tight as his cock slid in and out of Rukihime. It'd been so long since he'd been with her that he'd almost forgotten how tight she was. "Oooh!" Rukihime started to pant, her breathing becoming ragged as Ichigo's hand reached down and started to rub her clit. The bed banged against the wall as Ichigo's thrusts became stronger and stronger. Turning her head Rukihime kissed him passionately again, their tongue lewdly mixing together as his chest and her back became sticky with sweat. When Ichigo lifted her leg just a little higher Rukihime started to arch her back when Ichigo's cock slid deeper into her, rubbing against her sweet spot. "Oh! Right there!" she pleaded, Ichigo's other hand squeezing her tit harder, his fingers pinching her pink nipple. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

Ichigo obliged wholeheartedly. Putting down Rukihime's leg, Ichigo pulled out of her and got on top of the fused girl. Putting her legs on his shoulders, Ichigo pushed his cock back into her tight hole and started to pound her as hard and as fast as he could. The debauched look on the girl's face, watching her mouth open up and spew moans while her eyes rolled into the back of her head spurred Ichigo on, the boy intending to fuck Rukihime into the mattress. Gripping Rukihime's shoulders, he saw her large breasts bounce with each thrust. Wanting to make the girl moan more, he leaned down and started to lick her slender neck, his body keeping her pinned as he slid in and out of her roughly.

Rukihime lost all sense of sensation except in her lower half, feeling her body yield to Ichigo. "Yes! Fuck us, Ichigo! Fuck us hard!" It'd been a while since he'd heard the girl talk dirty, Orihime was too sweet to say such things, so Ichigo knew without a doubt that it was Rukia who was doing the talking here. Feeling his sac tighten, Ichigo quickened his pace, pushing deeper and deeper into her. Leaning forward, he silenced her moaning with a deep kiss. Pulling away, Ichigo looked into her hazel/purple eyes. "I'm gonna cum…" he groaned.

"Cum with me!" Rukihime pleaded, her mind going blank from the pleasure. "We're so close!" Ichigo's cock inside her felt amazing and she never wanted it to end. "I..CHI…GOOOOO!" she cried out, cumming so hard her vision whited out.

"Rukihime!" Ichigo grunted as he exploded inside the girl, filling her pussy with his spunk. Taking deep breaths, Ichigo quickly pulled out of her and lay down beside her, pulling her close. Rukihime laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his embrace. "Ichigo…."

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair comfortingly and smiled. But he was shocked when she scooted down his chest until her face neared his manhood. "Rukihime? What are you doing?" This was odd. Normally after a round of rough sex the fusion holding Rukihime together would come undone.

Rukihime looked up at Ichigo and grinned. "We're far more stronger than we were the last time you rocked our world. We can go much longer in our new form without separating. Let's have some more fun…" she purred as she licked Ichigo's slickened shaft. "We taste so good on your cock…."

Ichigo looked at the girl before smiling, pulling her up onto his lap….

 _ **An hour later….**_

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin walked into the home, back from their movie. "Ichigo? Are you home?" Yuzu called up the stairs. When she heard nothing, she frowned. "Maybe he's still napping. I'd better go check…."

A few minutes later, Yuzu came back down the stairs and both Isshin and Karin saw that she had a blank look on her face, her eyes widened to their limits. "Yuzu, you okay?" Karin asked concerned.

"Karin…Dad…I'm blind…."

The End


	2. Little Byachiru

Fusion Side Story: Little Byachiru  
YachiruXByakuyaXYoruichi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Rating: T (I know, shocking, isn't it?)**

 _ **Soon after the events of Fusion Finale: Byakugo and Kenpachi's & Unohana's wedding….  
**_ **Soul Society: Near Squad 11**

"Hey!" Yachiru squealed as she jumped into the air, her fingers just grazing the bag of candy that was being dangled out of her reach. "Gimme' back my candy!" she ordered.

The purple-haired werecat grinned from ear to ear as she held Yachiru's bag of candy over her head, smirking playfully down at the girl. "Awww! C'mon, Yachiru! You can grab it if you really tried!" she teased.

Yachiru pouted with a cute face. "You meanie! No fair!" she said while stomping her tiny foot down. "You're too tall! Give it back! I want my candy!" she shouted, still trying to reach for the candy. In the distance sat Yumichika and Ikkaku, who simply shook their heads.

One of Yoruichi's new pastimes that she'd discovered was teasing Yachiru. Now that she had entered motherhood, she had become a bit more aloof and playful thanks to playing with her daughter, Masaki. After hearing about Yachiru's failed pranks with Kenpachi, Unohana and Ichigo, she'd stopped by regularly to tease the little girl for the heck of it. While Kenpachi didn't really like it, Unohana found it to be cute and let her do it as long as she didn't push too far.

"Awww! Looks like you're too short!" Yoruichi said, putting the candy behind her back. "Too bad, Little Yachiru! Only big girls can have their candy!"

"GIMME!" Yachiru screamed, lunging for it. But even someone as fast as Yachiru couldn't match Yoruichi's speed. She vanished from the pinkette's sight and reappeared on a nearby rooftop. Yachiru's ruby-red eyes gleamed with anger, making Yoruichi giggle.

"Maybe when you're taller you'll be able to get your candy! Later, Little Yachiru! I'll be spending my afternoon having me a sweet snack!" Yoruichi said before vanishing. She giggled as she ran from the lieutenant; she'd give the candy to Unohana like usual who'd give it back to her but seeing Yachiru get riled up was worth it. It was like teasing Byakuya all over again.

Ikkaku and Yumichika promptly made themselves scarce, knowing what came next. Yachiru stood there, tears coming out of her eyes before she threw herself onto the ground and threw a temper tantrum. "I WANT MY CANDY! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!" she screamed, feeling more angry than she'd felt when Ultimate Kenpachi spanked her. "SHE'S A MEANIE! I WANNA BE TALLER! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!"

This went on for about fifteen minutes….

Finally calming down, Yachiru picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She wanted to be taller so that she could get back at Yoruichi but she didn't know how. It'd be years before she grew to her adult size and she didn't really trust Captain Kurotsuchi or Nemu to experiment on her. But then she remembered how when Ichigo had fused with her father, the result made him taller. "That's it!" she exclaimed happily. "I'll fuse! Then I'll show her!"

Walking away from the area, Yachiru entered the Senkaimon for Karakura Town, leaving her parents a note. Reaching the Urahara Shop, Yachiru sneaked inside. Kisuke had his back to her, oblivious to the sneaky girl, helping Ururu fill the shelves with candy. Yachiru made a mental note to come back here when this was over….

Tip-toeing to Kisuke's workshop, Yachiru slipped inside and looked around. The place was filled with assorted objects; beakers filled with liquid, tools that showed signs of heavy use, books filled with notes….

And a box of Potara earrings sitting on a table!

"Bingo!" Yachiru reached for the box and grabbed it, tucking it into her _shihakusho_ before slipping out the window, opening another Senkaimon to return to the Soul Society….

 **Kuchiki Manor**

The captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, sat on the wooden ramparts and watched the flowers in the garden sway in the breeze. Everything was going so peaceful, so smoothly that Byakuya felt at peace with himself….

"Hi'ya, Captain Kuchiki!"

Byakuya's brow furrowed in annoyance. Bad enough that he now had a good day interrupted but it was made worse since it was Kenpachi's annoying daughter, Yachiru. "What is it, Lieutenant Kusajishi. Do your parents require something of me?"

Yachiru shook her head before pulling out the earrings in her pocket. "Can you fuse with me?" she asked in a surprisingly nice voice.

Byakuya stared at her, wondering if perhaps this was a dream or if he had been hit in the head and this was all some messed-up hallucination. "Why do you want to fuse, Yachiru?" he asked.

"I wanna teach Kitty a lesson! So I wanna fuse and get taller so that I can get my candy back and pay her back for always picking on me!"

Again, Byakuya just stared at her. ' _This is so childish it's not even funny…_ ' "Lieutenant Kusajishi, I will not fuse with you. Go ask Ichigo Kurosaki," he said with blatant contempt added to the boy's name. "Fusing is his specialty."

"Ichi's too busy with Shark-Lady and little Masaki to help. Please?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Kitty said she always picked on you too. Don't you wanna get back at her?"

' _I believe I've already done that….'_ Byakuya mused. But then two things occurred to him: First, if Yachiru went blabbing to Kenpachi and Unohana, then Byakuya would have to deal with the wrath of an angry Unohana for refusing her stepdaughter such a simple request. And the last thing he wanted was to deal with an angry Unohana….

And second, Yachiru and Byakuya were two of the fastest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. So if they were to combine into one person… they might actually be faster than Yoruichi!

Sighing, Byakuya decided to relent. ' _I've no business with my squad today. And I suppose that the worst that will come out of this is that I'll have to be fused with Yachiru for a few hours._ "Very well, just this once I'll fuse with you, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"YAY!" Yachiru cheered, bouncing up and down. Walking over to Byakuya, she put one of the earrings in his hand before taking hold of the other one. "C'mon! Let's go find Kitty so we can teach her a lesson!"

Byakuya had a feeling this was going to be a looooong day….

 _ **An Hour Later….**_

Yoruichi lay on the rooftop, sucking on a peppermint she'd taken from Yachiru's candy bag. "I guess I should give the bag to Unohana before heading back home to Halibel and Masaki…."

"Hey Kitty!"

Turning her head, Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear when she saw Yachiru standing on the other side of the rooftop. Beside her was Byakuya, making Yoruichi raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What's this? You couldn't get your candy back on your own so you decided to bring some extra muscle this time?" she asked while sitting up.

"No! Byakuya and I are gonna fuse and we're gonna teach you to stop picking on me!" Yachiru declared, putting on her Potara Earring….

Yoruichi almost busted a gut laughing. ' _Byakuya fusing with YACHIRU? THAT'S PRICELESS!'_ Standing up, she crossed her arms and cocked her head. "Byakuya, you sure you gave this more thought? You do know what happens when a man and a woman fuse together, don't you? ' _A teenage transgender Byakuya? THIS has to be, by far, the best day of my life!'_

"I'd figure I'd humor the girl for once," Byakuya explained. "And it also occurred to me that in a fused state, we'd be faster than you."

' _So that's the real reason he's here….'_

Continuing to stand there, Yoruichi watched in anticipation as Byakuya fixed his earring to his ear. Because they were standing so close together, they didn't collide like atoms in a particle accelerator like usual. Instead, Yachiru was lifted up and pushed into Byakuya's chest before they were engulfed in a bright flash of light. When the fused person floated down, Yoruichi had to fight the urge to laugh hard….

"Hah! Now I'm taller than you!" shouted the girl who walked over to Yoruichi. "Now it's time for…time for…." She didn't finish when she realized that she was still looking up to Yoruichi. Looking down at herself, the fused girl realized that she'd grown about maybe an inch in height! "What's going on?! Why am I not big?"

"Awww!" Yoruichi fawned, patting the girl's head. "Poor little Byachiru! You didn't pay attention when you grabbed those earrings, did you?" She leaned down and flicked the white earring on her left ear before flicking the black earring on her right. "Those earrings are specially modified by Kisuke. Instead of a full merger, it suppresses the mind and body of whoever wears the black earring. Instead of combining your body and mind with Byakuya's, you merely gained part of his personality, his abilities and a few of his physical features."

The newly christened Byachiru looked practically the same as Yachiru, but with only small differences. Her pink hair now had black roots and was a little longer. She wore Byakuya's scarf but still retained Yachiru's _shihakusho._ Senbonzakura now rested next to Sanpo Kenju on Byachiru's waist, albeit much shorter. Byachiru stomped her foot in anger reached for the bag of candy tied to Yoruichi's waist. "Give me back my candy! I'm still faster than you now!"

"Oh?" Yoruichi giggled as she jumped out of the way, grabbing Byachiru by the back of her outfit and yanking her up. "Who's faster than me?" she asked smirking.

"Hey! Let me down!" Byachiru demanded as she was dangled in the air, her legs kicking at the smiling werecat. "Put me down, right now!" she shouted, feeling the anger of Byakuya seep into her.

Yoruichi put a hand to her smiling mouth. "Awww! You look so cute when you're angry!"

"Grrr!" Byachiru reached for her zanpakutos. "Scatter: Senbon- MMMMPH!" Byachiru was silenced when Yoruichi reached into the candy bag and pulled out a large sucker, stuffing it into the pinkette's mouth. Now silencing the girl, she reached for her small swords and pulled them away, tossing them off the rooftop and leaving her defenseless.

"Now, didn't your mother teach you not to play with sharp objects?" Yoruichi scolded. "And you seem to have picked up Byakuya's temperamental attitude." Yoruichi frowned, making Byachiru scared. "I think your father and stepmom will forgive me for teaching you two a lesson in respect…."

"NONONONONO!" Byachiru squealed as Yoruichi bent her across her knee. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO!" she cried out in pain as Yoruichi spanked her. "OWOWOWOWOW!

' _Byakuya's gonna hate me for this but it'd be totally worth it!'_ Yoruichi thought as she stopped. Turning her around, she looked at the crying Byachiru. "Learn your lesson, Little Byachiru?"

Looking up, Byachiru nodded, looking absolutely adorable to the mother. Patting her head, Yoruichi hugged her. "Awww! You're so cute! I'm sorry for spanking you," she said, holding the girl tight. Soon Byachiru's sobs subsided and the girl cuddled into the werecat's bosom, Yoruichi running her hand through her hair with all the compassion she'd picked up from being a mother. "Hmmm…I wonder... is our little Byachiru ticklish?"

"AhahahaAHAHAHAHAH!" Byachiru laughed as Yoruichi tickled her, squirming in the woman's embrace as she struggled to breathe. "Ahahahah! Stop that! That tickles!" she said in between breaths, giggling up a storm. Yoruichi grinned at Byachiru's reaction, loving how she was inadvertently tickling Byakuya at the same time.

Soon Yoruichi stopped. By this point Yachiru had tears running down her face, trying hard to calm down. Looking up, she gave Yoruichi her best puppy-dog eyes. "May I please have my candy back?"

Patting her head, Yoruichi decided to relent. "There," she said as she handed the bag to Byachiru. "I'm sorry." Byachiru dried her eyes as she cuddled into Yoruichi's chest. All the excitement was too much for the fused girl, who promptly fell asleep in her arms.

Yoruichi smiled at the little girl, deciding to stop teasing Yachiru from now on. Reaching for the Potara earrings, a lightbulb went off in her head. "Hmm…I wonder…. If Yachiru wore the white earring on her left earring and Byakuya on the right…."

Byachiru slept on in Yoruichi's lap as Yoruichi swapped the earrings fixed to her ears, reversing their positions. To Yoruichi's delight, a bright flash erupted from the girl, the fusion reversed.

The figure opened his eyes as he woke up. Looking up, he saw Yoruichi stare at him with a wide grin, as if she was seeing the greatest spectacle of her life. "Well hello there, Byachiru. Or should I call you Yakuya now?"

Now that Yachiru's mind was suppressed, it was Byakuya who had been given full reins over their fusion…and he did not like what he saw. Yakuya was in the image of Byakuya but with one… _distinct_ difference….

….He now had long pink hair.

Yakuya turned to Yoruichi and scowled. "I hate you…."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

The End


	3. Perfect Fusion Rukihimiel

Ichigo's perfect lover: Rukihimiel  
OrihimeXIchigoXNelXRukia

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**After Nel came to live with Ichigo….  
**_ **Yoruichi's private beach**

Ichigo laid out the beach towel as he and his three girlfriends made their way to the beach. Luckily for them Yoruichi had decided to allow them to spend the day there with nobody to bug them. Now that Nel had come to stay with Ichigo to be his girlfriend, Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia decided a trip to the beach would be nice for her since all she's known was the white, dead world of Hueco Mundo.

Both Orihime and Rukia were actually ok with Nel turning their triangle into a square. Orihime had come to view Nel as a sister and Rukia knew that the girl was special to Ichigo in the same way that she and Orihime were special. So with that in mind, the group of lovers decided to come to the beach for some much needed R&R. Ichigo almost suffered a massive nosebleed when he saw their swimsuits. Orihime wore a yellow bikini that barely contained her breasts, Rukia wore a one-piece that made her look too cute and Nel's bikini was so tight and small that it could hardly be considered covering.

Next to Ichigo, Orihime and Nel laid down on their beach towels and pulled out bottles of sunblock. "Here, Nel, let me put this on you," Orihime said happily. Nel smiled as she lay down on the towel and let Orihime undo her top before putting sunblock on her. Ichigo's cheeks flared red as he watched Nel sigh in pleasure from her soft hands.

"Like the view?" Rukia teased, elbowing his side.

"Rukia!"

"Relax, Ichigo." Rukia grinned at Ichigo's embarrassed look. "We can get to that later. In the meantime, I need you to do something."

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "What?"

With an embarrassed grin, Rukia held up an empty bag; a bag that was supposed to be holding their lunch. "I uh…forgot to bring the food for our lunch."

Ichigo deadpanned. "Really, Rukia? You do know it's an hour's drive back to town from here, right?"

"Then I'd guess you'd better get moving."

Grumbling, Ichigo got back into the car that Kisuke had loaned them and quickly took off, leaving the three girls on the beach. Rukia walked onto the beach sands and sat down next to them. "So Nel, Ichigo told me that you and Rangiku fused. What do you think of fusion?"

Nel grinned. "It was fun! Being combined with somebody was amazing! Teehee!"

Orihime giggled. "I think we all have had our fun with fusion, haven't we?" she asked as she continued to apply sunblock to her back.

"You know, I've been talking to Kisuke…" Rukia said, smiling as she looked out at the ocean. "He's told me some theories he's had about fusion."

Both Nel and Orihime looked at Rukia. "Really?" Orihime said. "Like what?"

"He's had a whole bunch of ideas. He even speculated about double fusion."

"Double fusion?"

"Uh huh. It's been something that I have always wanted to try ever since you and I first fused together, Orihime: what happens when somebody fuses with somebody who is already a product of the fusion dance."

"That sounds like fun!" Nel said as she sat up, tying her bikini back on. "Let's try it!"

Orihime nodded. "Yes! It'd be a fun way to surprise Ichigo when he gets back!"

Rukia smiled, reaching into her bag. "Yoruichi gave me these while she and Halibel were off on their trip to Hueco Mundo." In her hand were Halibel's and Yoruichi's Potara Earrings. "Orihime, I believe a little dance is in order?" she said smirking.

Orihime clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yes! Ooooh! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Nel sat on her beach towel and watched in fascination as Rukia and Orihime, hand in hand, walked out onto the beach sands, the blue ocean washing at their feet. Standing several feet apart, Orihime and Rukia began the Fusion Dance….

"Fuuuuuu-" The two stepped towards each other, bringing their arms towards the other in a wide arc. "Sion!" Now they raised themselves up on their tiptoes, bringing their arms around. Together they arced their hands over their heads and pointed a finger at each other, their digits connecting.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Nel was blinded by a bright flash of light, having to cover her eyes from the glow. When the flash died down and her vision returned, Nel smiled widely at her new friend. "So you're Rukihime?"

"Yep!"

Rukihime walked back to Nel smiling. She had Rukia's face but she had long orange hair with black stripes running down it. Nel saw that she had heterochromia, one eye hazel and another eye violet. She wore the traditional fusion jacket and pants, no longer wearing a swimsuit. The hot Rukihime grinned at Nel, who stared at the fused woman in shock. "So how do I look?"

Nel grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "You look great! Ohhh!" She started to bounce up and down childishly. "This is gonna be so much fun!" She put on one of her Potara Earrings and handed the other to Rukihime. "Rukihimiel, here we go!"

The fused Rukihime grinned as she put on her Potara Earring. For a moment there was nothing but then the two floated up and were pulled together as if they were drawn by a black hole. A bright flash erupted on the beach, revealing the brand new Rukihimiel….

 _ **An hour later….**_

 __"Hey guys!" Ichigo shouted as he got out of the car, a bag of food in hand. "I'm back!" He expected to see Nel and Orihime playing in the water with Rukia sunbathing or something. But he saw nobody. The beach was completely empty! "Orihime! Nel! Rukia! Where are you?" he called.

"We're right here, Ichigo," came a voice behind him.

Or…should I say three voices all at once.

Turning around, Ichigo's eyes widened to their limit when he saw the sexy babe in front of him. She had a body from hell, with Rangiku sized breasts straining Nel's bikini. Her face was that of Orihime, with heterochromia eyes, just like the previous fusion but now she had Nel's pink mark across her face and she now sported a bizarre mask fragment on the head. They looked like a set of white bone hairpins, one in the shape of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka hairpins and the other in the shape of Chappy the bunny. Her hair was orange but with black stripes and now had green roots. "Who…are you?" Ichigo asked, straining to have to keep his eyes level with hers.

The girl giggled. "Isn't it obvious, Ichigo?" She gestured to the Potara Earrings she wore. "We're Rukihimiel. Orihime and Rukia used the fusion dance and then Nel used the Potara earrings, resulting in a triple fusion. How do I look?" she asked, gesturing to her sexy body.

Ichigo could feel his hormones take over as he stared. He tried to avoid the temptation of staring at her breasts but they were so big it was hard not to. "You…look good…" Ichigo quietly said, his swim-trunks feeling tight. "Um…" he sort of knew what came next, how could he not? But he gestured to the bag in his hand. "What about the food?"

Rukihimiel grinned. "We can deal with it later. But the only thing we're hungry for now is you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The Human/Soul Reaper/Arrancar rolled her eyes into the back of her head as her lips pressed against Ichigo's, his hand coming around her to squeeze her phat ass. Because she was now three people, she now had thrice the sensitivity. She felt light-headed as she and Ichigo made out. Ichigo tossed the bag onto a towel and pulled off his shirt. Rukihimiel licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's toned body. Guiding him over to Orihime's towel, Rukihimiel straddled Ichigo's chest and undid her top, letting her huge melons out for Ichigo to stare at. The triple fusion had put the sizes of both Orihime and Nel together, so they were huge! "You like, Ichigo?" she said, smirking down at her lover.

Smiling, Ichigo pushed himself up until his face was smothered by her huge breasts. He absentmindedly wondered how she was able to walk around without breaking her back. Rukihimiel moaned as Ichigo began to lick her huge breasts, his tongue feeling so good against her hot skin. Grasping her wrists, Ichigo rolled over and pinned the woman to the ground as he indulged in her huge breasts. Wrapping his lips around her pink nipple, he tenderized her sensitive nub while his knee pushed against the wet spot between her legs.

"Ahhh! Ichigo!" Rukihimiel moaned lewdly, her hands digging into Ichigo's hair as she began to grind her pussy against his knee. "Mmmmh!" She bit down on her lower lip as Ichigo switched nipples. Ichigo could feel his knee get soaked by the fused girl's leaking juices and it turned him on. His bulging manhood rubbed against her thigh, the girl rubbing him along with her own body.

Ichigo was about to go lower to eat out his triple girlfriend but she stopped him. Knowing what he wanted, she gently pushed him away and stood up, pulling down her bikini bottom and revealing her moist honeypot, tracing her lips with a finger. Seeing the lust in Ichigo's eyes, Rukihimiel got back on top of Ichigo and kissed him passionately again before kissing her way down. It didn't take her long before she tugged off Ichigo's red swimtrunks. The triple-fused woman licked her flips when she saw Ichigo's large manhood stand at attention. "Ichigo, let's have some fun."

The blue sky became obscured when Rukihimiel put her crotch in front of Ichigo's face. Feeling the fused girl's mouth wrap around his shaft, Ichigo returned the favor by licking her pink folds, using the experience he'd gained so far to make Rukihimiel moan into his cock. The girl took the boy deep, suppressing her gag reflex as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue flattened by Ichigo's girth as it slid in and out of her wet mouth. Now that she had her senses tripled, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo's tongue lick her sensitive pussy. She gripping Ichigo's legs with an almost ironclad grip as she felt body melt from him eating her out. Not wanting to lose to Ichigo she cupped his balls and began fondling him.

But receiving three times the pleasure was too much for one girl to take, especially from someone like Ichigo who knew where Orihime's, Rukia's and Nel's sensitive spots were. "MMMMMMMHHHH!" she moaned loudly through Ichigo's cock as she felt her lower half melt, her pussy gushing her love juices. Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's manhood she threw her head back and wailed into the blue sky as she came, her back arching in ecstasy .

When she rolled off of him, Rukihimiel gasped for air. "Wow…that was so amazing…" she groaned, running her hands down her stomach as she licked her lips. "Mmmmmh, Ichigo, take us. We need you…" she pleaded, feeling the need inside her gnawing away. Getting up on her hands and knees, Rukihimiel spread her cheeks, revealing her backdoor. "Take us here."

Ichigo spat on his cock and lubed it up, getting behind her and preparing to mount her. "You sure, Rukihimiel? It'll hurt. And your senses have been tripled," he cautioned. It's not like he wasn't used to giving one of his girlfriends anal, what with Orihime and Rukihime often requesting it, but three girls in one body might prove to be a bit of a challenge.

Turning her head, Rukihimiel smiled and backed her ass up against Ichigo's cock, sighing as she wedged his thick girth between her cheeks. "Yes. We all want this, Ichigo. Come take us in our ass."

Deciding that debating this was stupid, Ichigo quickly mounted the girl, pressing the head of his cock against her ring of muscles, slowly pushing his way in. The sudden tightness of her burning hot muscles made it a bit of challenge for Ichigo not to cum. Rukihimiel clawed at the sand beneath her as she groaned in pain, trying hard to fight back tears. As Ichigo had suspected, because she was three people she felt three times the pain. "Guhhhhhhhh!" Ichigo was only halfway inside her when her ass clamped down on him. Leaning down, Ichigo cupped her breasts and started to massage them while he pulled out, pushing back in with a little less resistance. Rukihimiel turned her head and the two shared a sloppy kiss as Ichigo pushed deeper and deeper inside her. The fused girl squirted her love juices as she came once Ichigo was fully seated inside her. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Ichigo held the girl as she came, continuing to massage her breasts. "Rukihimiel, are you okay?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe, trying to turn the pain into pleasure.

"Fuck…" the woman groaned, sweat rolling down her beautiful body. "You're even bigger than we thought! Ohhhh..." Panting, she relaxed her body and turned her head, kissing Ichigo again. "It's okay. You can move now." A groan left her as Ichigo began to pump his cock in and out of her asshole, her body shaking with each slide inside her. "Ohhhhhhh…."

The empty beach echoed with the moans of Ichigo and Rukihimiel as he started to speed up. His hips slammed against her bouncy ass as he fucked her with long, strong thrusts. Leaning back, Ichigo gripped her waist and started to pound into her at a faster speed. Rukihimiel's arms wobbled as her ass was filled. Soon the pain of having her ass stretched to its limit was replaced by burning pleasure. Ichigo, hearing the growing melody of Rukihimiel's moans, fucked her even harder, giving the fused woman what she wanted.

Rukihimiel lost track of how many times she came. The towel beneath her became soaked and a river of juices ran down to the ocean as she came again and again. Ichigo wished that this never ended, feeling her hot ass tighten around him every time she orgasmed. As the hours passed, the two lovers did it in every position they could think of, putting their previous experiences to the test. Rukihimiel was impressed by Ichigo's endurance, wondering just how much longer he could keep going. Or she would've if she didn't have her eyes rolled into the back of her head, incoherent moans spewing from her pink lips.

Her answer came as they were doing it in missionary position, Ichigo fucking her with sheer abandon. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo moaned, feeling his sac tighten. "Gonna…gonna…CUM!" Rukihimiel embraced him as he let out a loud cry while he came, her ass painted white by his hot cum.

As Ichigo pulled out of her he reached for her Potara Earrings and removed them, figuring that the three had stayed together long enough. He was surprised by how quickly the fusion ended as soon as he removed them, the three girls separating instantly. Orihime and Rukia panted for air while Nel giggled as Ichigo lay between them. "Wow, that was intense!"

Orihime giggled in turn. "Yeah. That felt great. Right, Rukia? Rukia?" she turned her head to see Rukia rolled over, her hands on her sore ass.

"Okay, new rule: No more anal while we're fused!" she groaned, knowing she'd be limping for a week. "Unlike you two, I don't really like anal sex!"

Chuckling, Ichigo reached for the forgotten bag of food. "Okay, now can we eat?"

The three girls sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, let's eat."

The End


	4. Bizarre Fusion: Furryichi

Neko fusion: Furryichi  
YoruichiXIchigoXHalibel

 **A.N.: This is part of my Fusion Side stories. I started this story a while back but lost interest. However, after doing** _ **Foxy Ichigo**_ **and** _ **Rangiku's Bankai**_ **, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to finish this and add it to the library.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Genderbender!**

 _ **Five Years after the events of Fusion Unleashed: Soi-Chi  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

"Daddy!" little Masaki cheered as her father picked her up. The little girl looked strikingly like her mother, Yoruichi, but possessed Ichigo's brown eyes. The little girl hugged Ichigo's neck as he carried her into the living room, Yoruichi and Halibel lying on the couch together.

"Hey there, Masaki," Ichigo said, patting her head as he carried his little girl. He'd grown to love his daughter over the years since she was born, coming to the conclusion that the accidental impregnation of Yoruichi and Soi-Fon had been a blessing. The little girl was so full of energy, just like her mother.

"Hello there, Ichigo," Halibel greeted, smiling as her adopted daughter played with her dolls in front of them. "I trust Soi-Fon and little Sora are well?"

"Yeah, he seems to be doing fine. Soi-Fon on the other hand…" he looked away.

"Still hates your guts?"

"Yep…" Ichigo nodded, deadpanning. "At least she lets me see Sora, so that's a plus."

Yoruichi, her head laid on her lover's shoulder, merely smiled as she watched her daughter play. "Well, it's easy to understand. She's never been one to be that friendly with other people," she saw the look that Ichigo and Halibel gave her and immediately retracted her statement. "Okay, okay, she thinks the world of me, but she's always been abrasive to other people. Even when she was just a member of my squad she's been like that. I highly doubted that motherhood has changed her temperament."

The talking trio were interrupted when Masaki put down her patchwork doll and looked up at her father. "Daddy?" she said with curious eyes. "What's fusion?"

"Fusion?" Ichigo blinked. He'd had enough… _experience_ with fusion that many people jokingly referred to him as the leading authority on the fusion techniques. But he never imagined that his child would be interested in it. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard Mommy and Mama talk about it yesterday." Since she was raised by both Yoruichi and Halibel, she considered them both to be her mother, calling Yoruichi "Mommy" and Halibel "Mama", much to their delight. "Uncle Kisuke told me that two people make one. How does that work?" the puzzled child asked.

"Weeeell…" Ichigo saw the smirking faces of her mothers and scowled. "It's something that landed Daddy in hot water a long time ago…I really don't like talking about it…."

"Awww! C'mon, Ichigo!" Yoruichi insisted. "You certainly didn't mind it all those times me and Halibel fused." One of her and Halibel's past-times was to fuse into Haliichi and play with Masaki, who loved the fused form of her mothers. It was like having twice the fun, though it still confused Masaki how a woman with looked like both her mothers kept popping up to play with her.

"Can you show me?" Masaki asked with hopeful eyes. "I want to see Mommy and Daddy fuse," she pleaded, interested on what her parents would look like together.

All of the blood in Ichigo's face drained at the notion. "Masaki, that's…not a good idea…." He remembered Ultimate Kenpachi and shuddered. "Boys and girls aren't' supposed to fuse together. It gets weird…."

"But I wanna!" Masaki protested, wanting to see her parents fuse now more than ever. "I wanna see you fuse!" she whined, on the verge of throwing a temper-tantrum. Ichigo frowned. Whenever Masaki didn't get her way she'd often throw a tantrum, something that Ichigo was hardly ever prepared for.

A poof of smoke appeared on the couch and Yoruichi trotted up to Ichigo in her black cat form, Potara earrings in her mouth. "Here, this should satisfy you. Fuse with me like this and we'll just be a neko version of you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the notion but the look of happiness in his daughter's eyes caused him to relent. "Fine. We'll do it but only for today…" He applied the earring to Yoruichi's ear and then moved to put his Potara earring onto his own ear.

Sitting up, Halibel grinned from ear to ear. "This ought to be fun," she snickered, much to Ichigo's annoyance. "If only Kisuke were here to watch…."

"I think not…" Ichigo grumbled as he put on the earring and braced himself. After a moment both he and Yoruichi were lifted up off the couch and slammed together, Masaki staring at it with stars in her eyes. Soon a single person floated down onto the couch and stretched out his legs, yawning loudly like a cat.

"KITTY DADDY!" squealed Masaki when the image of her fused parents came into view. Orange cat ears poked through the top of Ichigo's head, a long orange tabby-cat tail swishing behind him. His body was covered in orange fur and his eyes were now Yoruichi's gold though he still wore the boy's clothes. Like Yoruichi had guessed, Furryichi was a cat-version of Ichigo…with one _BIG_ change.

Furryichi looked down at her breasts and gasped. "What the hell?" She reached down into her pants and found that she was lacking the usual set. "Why are we a chick?" she said confused. She looked over to Halibel and saw that the Arrancar was trying hard not to bust a gut laughing. "How'd this happen?"

Masaki was ignoring the fact that her father had swapped genders. She was just ecstatic to see a kitty version of her father. "Kitty!" she squealed as she crawled up the couch and hugged Furryichi, pressing her face against her furry neck. "Can I pet you, Kitty?" she asked with childlike admiration in her brown eyes.

Chuckling at her daughter, Furryichi decided to set aside that they were one hundred percent woman and picked Masaki up, settling herself onto the ground. Little Masaki scratched her behind the ears, making the Neko purr. Giggling, the tiny child reached for Furryichi's tail and started to pet it, making the fused orangette purr more. "This is fun!" she giggled.

Halibel hopped off the couch and got down next to Furryichi, laying a hand on her stomach. "This is so adorable!" she said smiling. "We need to keep you like this from now on!"

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Yoruichi's/Halibel's room**

"Hahhhh…" Furryichi yawned as she stretched out on the futon, tired after putting Masaki to bed. "This has been an exhausting day. Time to change back…."

But as she reached for her ears to remove the Potara Earrings, hands grabbed her wrists and stopped her. "Now, where's the fun in that?" Furryichi turned to see Halibel smiling at her. The Arrancar ran a hand up Furryichi's leg, the Neko's soft fur felt like velvet. "What we have here is a rare opportunity, Furryichi. Or should I call you Yorugo?" she teased.

Being one-half Yoruichi, Furryichi grinned at the prospect and leaned forward. "Mrrrow," she purred as she licked Halibel's cheek. "You can call us whatever you like. We like the way you think, Halibel." Sitting up, she whipped off her T-shirt. Her breasts were as furry as the rest of her, with only the center of her chest uncovered. Grinning from ear to ear, Halibel got up on her knees and pulled down the Neko's pants. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the fused kitty's lower half. She was half expecting her to be a futa despite Furryichi's earlier remark but she was one hundred percent female. Halibel mused that there must've been some form of imbalance for Ichigo since he fused with Yoruichi as a cat…or something. She'd tell Kisuke later about it. For now, all she wanted to do was play with her new pet.

Halibel scratched Furryichi behind her ears, earning more purrs before she stood up. A seductive smile spread across her face as stripped, revealing her luscious body. Furryichi licked her lips as she pulled her pants down, stalking forward to touch her. Halibel stopped her before her hand could reach her womanhood and wagged a finger in her face. "Now, now, kitty. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Give me a minute," she said as she turned around and rummaged through the drawer. Furryichi merely kept her gaze fixed on Halibel's rear, her hand going southward to her fur-covered womanhood to touch herself.

When Halibel returned she slipped a collar around Furryichi's neck. It was an item she would use often when she was intimate with Yoruichi. "Roll over, Kitty," Halibel said as she kissed her forehead.

Meowing in pleasure, Furryichi rolled onto her back and purred, exposing her furry tummy. Getting back on the bed, Halibel rubbed the girl's belly and smiled when she saw how happy Furryichi looked. "So tell me, which one of you is enjoying this more? Ichigo? Or Yoruichi?" she asked as she rubbed her belly.

"Mrrrrow!" Furryichi went, wiggling in delight from the Espada's soft touch. Her legs rubbed together and she purred tenderly from the exquisite feeling. "Both. We both love it," she admitted. She no longer cared if this was wrong or just weird. It felt good and that was all that counts.

"Good girl…" Halibel said. The naked woman slid down until her face was between Furryichi's legs. "I wonder what a kitty Ichigo tastes like…" she mused before burying her face in Furryichi's furry snatch.

The fusion kitty arched her back and meowed in ecstasy as Halibel spread her lips open and licked her cunt. "Mrrrrow! Right there!" she moaned, her hands clutching the sheets as Halibel ate her out. She revealed her claws when Halibel's tongue slithered inside of her, tearing holes into the sheets. To make matters more pleasurable, Halibel's hand snaked back up her belly, giving her a nice belly rub while she licked her snatch. Furryichi put her hands on Halibel's blonde head as the Espada licked her pussy, biting her lip as her tongue flicked against her clit. "Halibel…."

"Yes, Furryichi?"

The female Neko Ichigo sat up and smiled. "We want to lick you too." She cupped her breast and teased Halibel by licking her lips seductively. "You know how good we are eating you out…" she said, making the Espada remember the times both of the Neko's halves ate her pussy.

Grinning, Halibel crawled atop the fused Furryichi and sat down on her face, laying down on her smooth, beautiful body and resuming licking her wet snatch. Furryichi pressed her face into Halibel's cunt and eagerly started to lick the Espada, tasting her juices. Her hands dug into Halibel's juicy cheeks.

The two ate each other out on the bed, Furryichi's tail swishing back and forth as Halibel spread her pink lips and tasted her pink hole. Furryichi purred into Halibel's snatch when she felt the woman's slender hand pet her tail, sending shivers down her body.

The dual sense of touch quickly forced Furryichi into submission. Halibel grinned as she took her mouth away from her pussy and watched as she squirted in front of her, her juices landing on the floor and staining the carpet. "Ahahah…my," Halibel said with a smirk. "You're quite the gusher."

The furry fused girl moaned as Halibel rolled off of her. When she sat up she saw Halibel situating herself on the cushions, spreading her legs for the girl. "Here, kitty," Halibel beckoned with a finger and a smirk.

Arching her back in arousal, Furryichi crawled over to the Arrancar, laying her beautiful body on top of her. The two women moaned as their breasts pushed against each other, the fused kitty's tail swishing playfully while she pressed her leg against the woman's bare snatch. "Ahhh… Halibel…" she moaned, pressing her lips against Halibel's and tasting herself on Halibel's lips. Halibel wrapped her arms around Furryichi and pressed her knee against her fur-covered snatch.

"Do you like?" Halibel teased, gripping Furryichi's ass. The two women moaned as they ground their bodies together, the orange-haired girl purring as she was pleasured. She leaned down and licked Halibel's neck, tasting her supple skin erotically. Halibel cooed from the soft feel of her tongue, the feeling driving her to press her knee against the girl's wet snatch even harder.

"We like it," the fused neko said before claiming Halibel's plump lips again. "Mmmhh…." Her hands gripped Halibel's hips as she rubbed her body against Halibel's harder. "Ohhhh! This feels so good! We feel like we're gonna cum again!"

Halibel was a little surprise at how quick Furryichi was brought to orgasm but figured that since she was one part Ichigo, who wasn't used to feeling a woman's climax, that was to be expected. Still, the sight of the neko's face twisting with unadulterated pleasure while purring in ecstasy was enough to push Halibel over the edge. She gripped the back of Furryichi's head and pulled her into a bruising kiss as she came, soaking the girl's fur-covered leg.

The two held each other as they climaxed in unison, moaning lewdly into each other's lips as their pussies gushed all over each other. Furryichi's mind blanked out as she melted in Halibel's arms, her breasts tingling as they rubbed against the Arrancar's.

Basking in the afterglow, the two laid down on their sides. Furryichi curled up into a ball and purred, much to Halibel's amusement. The woman quickly reached over and removed the earrings from her cute cat-ears and waited. Over the years Kisuke had tinkered with the Potara earrings and had modified them to the point where the fusion ended once removed.

Halibel watched as Furryichi disappeared in a flash, leaving a naked Ichigo and a black cat Yoruichi lying next to her on the bed, the collar on Yoruichi's neck. Realizing the fusion had ended, Yoruichi transformed back into her human form and sighed as she laid back against Halibel. "That was fun…" she said as she and her lover cuddled. "How you feeling, Ichigo?"

Ichigo bent over and cringed. "My crotch feels weird…."

The two women laughed before Halibel asked the obvious. "Wonder what caused the fusion between you two to go out of whack? Should we ask Kisuke?"

"No!" Ichigo adamantly refused. "Knowing him, he'd want to do it again."

"Aww…" Yoruichi sat up and touched his shoulder. "Don't be mad, Ichigo. Here, why don't we make it up to you…."

Ichigo turned his head just in time to see Yoruichi and Halibel disappear in a flash of light. In their place was the couple's second fused state, Yorubel. The two had discovered along with Ichigo that using different means of fusion caused slightly different forms. This woman had Halibel's face and hair but one of her eyes was Yoruichi's gold and her messy blonde hair had streaks of purple. Her mocha-dark skin tempted Ichigo in all the right ways and it didn't take him very long to be ready for action.

Crawling on top of Yorubel, Ichigo smiled at the woman. "You ready?" he asked as he positioned himself against her wet hole.

"We are, "Furryichi"," the fused woman teased.

Ichigo scowled. ' _I'm never living this down, am I?'_

The End


	5. Ichigo Vs Runohana

Fusion Side Story: Ichigo vs Runohana

 **A.N.: There's a lot of stuff involving** _ **The Fusion Saga**_ **that I always wanted to elaborate on, even small stuff such as this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **During the events of Ultimate Fusion: Runohana….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: Underground Training Chamber**

Ichigo put his clothes back on, smiling as Runohana got dressed next to him. It'd been a crazy hour for him. While training down in Kisuke's chamber Ichigo was approached by Runohana, the fused form of Rukia and Unohana. Apparently Kisuke had developed special earrings to help solidify the fusion technique and the two women volunteered to take them for a test drive. After fusing the woman came down to give Ichigo some tender love and care, the two making the beast with two backs as Runohana experienced twice the pleasure.

Looking over to the woman as she got dressed, Ichigo couldn't help but stare in awe. The woman resembled an older Rukia, as if she'd been aged to her prime, with long, flowing ebony hair and a tender, mature face. Her eyes were heterochromia, with one eye the color of Rukia's violet and the other eye Unohana's light blue. She slipped on Unohana's white sash and _Haori_ before she grabbed her two zanpakutos, slipping them into her sash. It made Ichigo curious as to the nature of Runohana's fusion. Unlike previous fusions, there was no merger between weapons.

"So where'd you get your earrings?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

"What are the odds…." Ichigo shook his head, knowing that Kisuke had to have been involved in this.

"Hmm… it occurs to us, Ichigo. We're still stuck together until our energy runs out now that the earrings have been removed." She grabbed her zanpakuto's and drew Rukia's. "Why don't we test out the combat capabilities of Fusion?" Runohana flashed him a knowing smile. "Don't worry, if you get injured. We'll be more than happy to tend to your tired, weary, sexy body…." She drew Unohana's blade and crossed them.

"Dance: Minazuki Shirayuki!"

Ichigo paled as in one hand emerged a curved Sode no Shirayuki, behind her emerged a frost-covered Minazuki.

"Now, let's begin…."

Runohana let Ichigo draw his sword before making the first move. The woman moved with surprising speed, her sword swiping at Ichigo. Ichigo countered her strike and the two dueled, the sound of clashing steel ringing throughout the chamber. Ichigo had to admit, he'd fought very few opponents with moved with such grace as Runohana. He'd never fought Unohana or Rukia but he could tell that their combined skill made their fused form quite formidable.

The two locked blades and pushed against each other. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he pushed back against Runohana. Despite the fact that her two halves did not have much physical muscle, Runohana was very strong; she was able to keep Ichigo and his large zanpakuto at bay with her curved Sode no Shirayuki. "Gotta say, you sure do impress me," he complimented.

Chuckling, Runohana attacked Ichigo with fast, nimble strikes, pushing him back. "You should not stand there and simply admire us, Ichigo," she said with a sly smile, her heterochromia eyes glinting with glee as she pointed her sword at him. "You should guess by now, Ichigo, that our skill with a zanpakuto was not our only aspect that's sharpened." Ichigo braced himself as she smiled a most wicked smile. He braced himself for Rukia's Hakuren technique but was caught by surprise when the frost-covered Minazuki, which had been standing behind the two for some time, hovered over Runohana.

"Tsukishiro."

Minazuki flapped its wings, whipping up a whirlwind of arctic wind and forming a huge circle around Ichigo. When he started to ice cover his feet, alarm bells rung in his head and he jumped out of the circle just before the space became enveloped in ice. Looking down at Runohana he grimaced. "Damn! Looks like their powers really did combine!" He gripped Zangetsu with both hands and focused his spirit energy. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Runohana jumped out of the way, dodging his signature attack and landing on top of Minazuki. "Ahahahahah!" she laughed as she saw Ichigo standing in the air, a wary look on his face. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Come closer. We won't bite…" she said smiling. "We might nibble. And you might like it."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow…I don't think I've ever really seen this side from either of you. It's really something. Still…" he held his arms out and smiled. "Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. BANKAI!"

The fused woman watched as Ichigo became engulfed in a torrent of black and red spirit energy, emerging with his black blade and jacket. "Tensa Zangetsu, eh?"

Ichigo disappeared with mind-blowing speed, reappearing on Minazuki's back in front of Runohana. The woman cursed as Ichigo attacked her with his enhanced speed. Neither Rukia or Unohana had any real experience fighting Ichigo so they were unprepared for his power-up or the ferocity of his attacks. She found herself getting pushed back until they were fighting on Minazuki's lower back, Runohana just two steps away from falling off her own creation.

"Give up!" Ichigo shouted as he charged another Getsuga Tensho. He knew that this wasn't the full extent of Runohana's power. Since Unohana was a captain, he knew that she still had Unohana's Bankai. But considering it was Unohana Ichigo wasn't in any real hurry to find out what was her ace in the hole. "Getsuga-"

Deciding to go for broke, Runohana held up her hand. "Tenran!" she shouted, blowing Ichigo away with a tornado.

Ichigo screamed as he was caught in the vortex, spinning around and around until he felt sick. He couldn't tell which way was up as he was ejected from the tornado. When he finally righted himself, he fought back the compulsion to purge his stomach of its contact. "I don't feel good…" he mumbled as he kept a hand to his mouth, only to look up he saw the white Minazuki right in front of him.

"Hakuren."

Minazuki opened its mouth and belched a torrent of ice and snow, enveloping the poor boy in ice before he could react. Panting, Runohana walked up to the edge of Minazuki's head and saw the Substitute Soul Reaper encased in ice. "Oh dear…" she said as she looked at the frozen Ichigo-popsicle. "Maybe we overdid it. We'd better go thaw him before he freezes to death…."

No sooner did she say that, however, when the iceberg exploded in a flurry of red and black spirit energy. Runohana's blue/violet eyes widened when a chilled Ichigo appeared in front of her. "Rahhhhh!" the boy shouted, not willing to lose and slightly ticked about Runohana freezing him. "Take this!"

Runohana scowled and held up her hand. Because she was one half Rukia, she knew where Ichigo was weak against. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" she shouted as the boy landed on Minazuki's back.

Ichigo yelped as a rope of yellow spirit energy wrapped around him, gasping when Runohana kicked him off of her creation's back. When Minazuki opened its mouth, he let out a scream before the creature ate him, trapping him inside its belly.

The boy found himself swimming in amiable liquid. Or, to be precise, _cold_ amiable liquid. He tried to fire off a Getsuga Tensho to escape but in his confusion he'd let go of Tensa Zangetsu and with the liquid clouding his eyes he found it impossible to see where it'd fallen. "Runohana!" he shouted as he pounded on the sides of Minazuki's stomach. "Let me out! It's cold in here!"

Runohana commanded Minazuki to land before hopping off. "Hmm…" she put an ear to Minazuki's belly before smiling wickedly. "Do you give up?" she teased.

"What?!"

"I'll let you out if you give up," she said, delivering her ultimatum.

"What?! That's cheap!" Ichigo retorted.

Runohana laughed before patting her creature's stomach. "Too bad, Ichigo. If you want to stay in there and cool off, that's your choice."

"Grrr!" Ichigo shivered as the cold water got colder. "Fine! I give up!" he shouted, continuing to pound the side of Minazuki's stomach. "Now let me out!"

"Hahahah…very well," Runohana chuckled before patting Minazuki again. "Let him out, Minazuki."

The frost-covered creature opened his mouth and expelled Ichigo from its belly. Ichigo shivered as he landed on the ground, covered in the cold liquid. "Brrrr!" he shivered sitting up. Turning his head, he saw Runohana return Minazuki to sword form, Sode no Shirayuki reverting to normal as well. Once the two swords were sheathed, she set them aside and turned to Ichigo. "Was that necessary?" he glared as he picked himself up.

"Ichigo," Runohana chastised like a playful mother, "Surely you've learned by now that winning can be decided by more than just brute force. You should take this as a lesson to keep your guard up at all time." She walked over to the boy and grabbed his Bankai jacket. "Here. Let's get you out of those wet clothes. The air in here's quite cold thanks to our zanpakutos so you'll likely catch a cold."

With his teeth chattering, Ichigo didn't fight Runohana as she stripped off his clothes, leaving him naked before her. Once she'd tossed the last of Ichigo's clothes to the side she pulled him close, opening the front of her _shihakusho_ to expose her bare chestand wrapping her arms around him.

"What…what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, surely you should know a few things about hypothermia, being the son of a doctor," Runohana said into his ear. "We're letting our body heat raise yours."

Realizing he should've figured that out, Ichigo embraced the woman, sighing as her soft breasts rubbed against his chest. "You still cheated," he said bitterly.

"Indeed," Runohana chuckled, running a hand through Ichigo's wet hair. "But regardless, we still won," she whispered into his ear. Once Ichigo's shivering subsided she traced his lips with a soft finger, her eyes gleaming with devious intent. They may have already had sex but the battle had only relit the passion inside her dual minds. "And we believe that the spoils go to the victor."

Ichigo closed his eyes as soft lips touched his. His hands went to Runohana's waist as the woman kissed him. Already aware of how sensitive she was, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, inwardly smiling as Runohana moaned at his touch. ' _Wow…I wonder if the earring fusion makes them more sensitive?'_ he wondered as he and Runohana continued to make out. ' _Speaking of which…when's the fusion between them going to end? It's been a while since she removed the earrings.'_ But then Ichigo figured that with Rukia and Unohana's large amounts of spirit energy it'd be longer still before the woman's merger ran out of fuel.

Because his body was still cold, Ichigo felt a desire to embrace more of her heat. His hands reached for her _Shihakusho_ and pulled it away from her while the woman undid her sash, letting her pants fall to the ground. Runohana's head rolled backward as Ichigo ran his hands up and down her naked body, feeling up every part of her curvy figure. "Mmmhh…your hands are quite cold," she said as Ichigo groped her ass.

"Sorry…" Ichigo said when Runohana reached for his hands and grabbed them. "Guess I haven't warmed up yet."

Smiling tenderly, Runohana put both of his hands together and breathed on them, warming them with her hot breath. After Ichigo's hands were nice and toasty, Runohana turned around and grabbed her _Haori,_ laying it down on the ground to form a makeshift blanket. "Lie down, Ichigo. I'll warm you up," she said with a smile.

Nodding, the cold Ichigo laid down on her jacket, getting a lustful sense of déjà vu. Pulling down her underwear, Runohana got down on her knees and seductively crawled her way towards Ichigo with all the grace of a jungle predator, her large, round breasts swaying as she crawled on top of him. Ichigo hummed in pleasure as her warmth entered his body again, her cascading black hair tickling him as she hovered over him. As she laid down on top of him, Runohana began to sensually rub her body against Ichigo's, her lips trailing up his neck and jaw. Ichigo in turn ran his hands across her back, mapping out every curve and line he felt at his fingertips while moaning in ecstasy. Runohana may have won but Ichigo felt like the real winner. Reaching Ichigo's lips, Runohana ran her tongue along Ichigo's lips, her hands running through his hair. Ichigo opened his mouth and let Runohana dip her tongue into his mouth. "Mmmhh…" the two moaned as Runohana teased his tongue with her own. When he stuck his tongue out to respond to hers she wrapped her lips around it and started to suck on his tongue, making Ichigo's head spin.

Runohana moaned as she felt Ichigo's manhood poke her thigh. She knew how big Ichigo was from very personal experience and she knew that Ichigo knew how to use what was between his legs. Still, she wanted to try something else.

Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly as Runohana dragged her tits down his front. He looked down to see Runohana cupping her tits and wedging his thick shaft between them. Runohana's smile widened as she ran her tits up and down his cock, squeezing her tits together. "Ahhh…" he moaned. His eyes squeezed shut when he felt Runohana's hot tongue come out and lick the head of his cock, running along his slit. Because it hadn't been very long since he'd last unloaded his balls, his body was still very sensitive. "Runohana…" he moaned, the look on his face telling the fused woman everything she needed to know.

In response, Runohana removed her breasts from him and added her mouth to the mix, sucking the boy off. The woman was hungry and wanted to fill her belly with Ichigo's cum. Ichigo's cry filled the room as he exploded inside Runohana's mouth. Runohana hummed as her mouth was filled with his essence, gulping it down and letting his ferocious heat fill her belly, her pussy dripping onto the ground as she swallowed him.

Runohana didn't let Ichigo have any rest. She sat up and once again crawled on top of Ichigo until she was straddling his lap. She rubbed her wet entrance, dripping cum from her and Ichigo's first tryst, against Ichigo's hard shaft and smiled. "My, oh my, Ichigo," she purred, her fingers tracing his firm abs. "How many times have you cum today? We'll just have to wring our all of the cum in your balls," she said with an expression so lustful it was almost intimidating.

Both Ichigo and Runohana moaned in unison as the woman slid down his cock, taking him back into her. The burning desire to spear her pussy with Ichigo's cock was twofold and the battle had only made the need in her loins burn hotter.

Putting her hands on Ichigo's stomach, Runohana raised her lips and started to bounce on Ichigo's cock at a fast pace, her ass rippling as it smacked against Ichigo's thighs. "Oh god!" she groaned when Ichigo's hands went to her waist and pulled her down harder onto his cock. "You're making a mess of our pussy!" she moaned loudly, feeling him churn the cum inside her womb. She laid down on Ichigo's chest, cooing as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her face was inches from his, letting him see her face twist with pleasure as he began to piston up into her tight depths, reveling in the hot feel of her tight walls. "Kiss me," she said, her hair draping over her shoulders and tickling the sides of his face.

Ichigo reached for the back of Runohana's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. The dirty sound of their bodies coming together echoed throughout the chamber. Ichigo tried to roll over so he could be on top but Runohana would have none of it. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, wagging a finger in his face. "No, no, little Ichigo," she teased like a playful mother. "You lost our match. Which means you don't get to be in control now."

Runohana's sly grin grew wider when she rolled her hips, the look on Ichigo's face priceless. Eyeing her dangling breasts, Ichigo stretched his neck out and started to suck on them, his mind adrift from the pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Oh!" Runohana went as her hips moved beyond her control. She thought she would have more self-control since she'd already had sex with Ichigo but the boy was just too good. She let go of his wrists and wrapped her arms around him, crying out as Ichigo hit her G-spot over and over again. "Right there!" she shouted, Ichigo's thrusting becoming more than she could bear. "Yes! Yes! YES! YESSSS!" The knot in her stomach unraveled as electricity jolted through her spine. "WE'RE CUMMING!"

Ichigo buried his face in Runohana's neck and moaned into her soft skin as her walls tightened around him, feeling the hot juices from her snatch soak his balls. With a loud moan he emptied his balls into her a second time, stuffing her womb full of cum.

"Ohhhh…." Runohana moaned, rolling off of Ichigo as the heat in her womb made her mind melt. "So good…we're…we're…."

The words in her mouth faded as her body was engulfed in a bright flash of light. Blinded, Ichigo covered his eyes and waited as the fusion came to an end at the most opportune time. When the glow ended, Ichigo uncovered his eyes and saw both Rukia and Unohana lying next to him, both of them covered in sweat and exhausted.

Sitting up, Captain Unohana smiled as Rukia cuddled next to Ichigo. "Well, that was a fun experience. Wouldn't you say, Ichigo?"

"Heheh, yeah," Ichigo replied, exhaustion clearly taking its toll. Rukia let out a groan as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Turning to the pile of clothes, Runohana's now separated into separate articles of clothing, Captain Unohana grabbed Ichigo's Bankai jacket and covered the two in it. "Why don't you two rest?" she said before getting dressed. "I'll go return the earrings to Kisuke and make sure you two aren't bugged."

"Okay," both lovers said before falling asleep. Unohana chuckled before making her way to the ladder.

"Well that was fun. I should be sure to do it again," she said as she rolled the Potara earrings around in her hand….

The End


End file.
